


by the sea

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Alex waits for Mulder.





	by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2002. 
> 
> This one is yours, Logan sweet. With love.

Gray sky hanging over gray ocean, vast and changeless. 

The hazy disk of the sun paints the water glinting silver and muted gold, and you think of him. It hurts to look at it, but no more than it does to look at Mulder. So you don't avert your gaze, instead letting it linger over the sharpest shards of light. They cut into you, though not as deep as him--never as deep as him--and you don't flinch. 

Barefoot, you walk the length of the beach. The sand is damp beneath you, absorbing the steps you take and molding them into short-lived footprints. If Mulder arrives soon enough, he might still be able to follow them, impressing his own marks next to yours as he looks for you. And isn't that the way it's always been? His footsteps, parallel with yours since the very beginning. On occasion intersecting and becoming one, bright interludes of passion and violence, gaining more and more intensity, until neither one of you could deny your paths would lead you to the same place in the end. 

That place is here. The time, soon. 

You watch the waves swell and break, your breath a shaky counterpoint to the steady rhythm of the incoming tide. Your heart hammers inside your chest, replaying the message you sent to lure him here, over and over again; the words you never dared say before, but which you could no longer keep from saying. 

You know he'll come. You can feel it in your bones. He'll come, and seal your fates once and for all. As it should be. You've always known he would be your perdition; you wonder if he knew you would be his as well. 

Closing your eyes, you kneel by the edge of the sea. You immerse yourself in sensation, breath and wind and surf and heartbeat weaving a spell of timelessness around you. 

You feel his presence a second before the muzzle of his gun presses coldly against the back of your head. Concentrating on the heat emanating from him, you speak, your voice roughened by emotion. "You found me." Brief flutter of fear, tempered by relief and a deeper undercurrent of surrender. 

He drops to his knees behind you, his legs making muffled contact with the sand. Leaning into you, he whispers in your ear, "Wait for me." Making you shiver. 

After that, thunder. Rippling through you, loud and lightning-fast. You sway, rocked forward by the impact of the bullet, your vision a red haze. You feel him wrap his arms around you, gently steadying you, then laying you down on the sand. The surf ebbs and flows, over you, under you, its salty tendrils licking at the gaping bullet wound and making it sting. 

"Mulder-" you call weakly, the tang of blood in your mouth caressing his name. 

His hand strokes your face with heartbreaking tenderness. "Sssh, Alex, it's okay. I'm here." He kisses you, his tears slick and warm where they touch you. "Wait for me," he urges you again, desperate now. Then, softly, "I love you too." 

Thunder again, not as loud as before. He falls heavily on top of you, and with the last of your strength you will your arm to move, your hand blindly seeking contact. Your fingers find purchase in his blood-soaked hair, and you clutch at him. 

Holding him to you for the rest of your life.


End file.
